Estaremos juntos para siempre HiroMido
by Lupu no-chan
Summary: Hiroto y Midorikawa se aman como nadie lo hace,tienen que soportar los comentarios de la sociedad, pero más del padre adoptivo de Mido...¿Qué pasará? -Mal summary- TAMBIEN PUBLICADO EN MUNDO YAOI!


Hola~ Si, es un descaro publicar esto sin siquiera haber terminado "Recordarte de Nuevo" y "La Soledad no es para Siempre" Pero simplemente...surgió mientras veía las _Noticias Saludables (XD)_ y escuchaba _Still Doll_ ¡No me pudieron las ganas de escribir!  
>Sin más, disfruten por favor~ <p>

_~Estaremos Juntos Para Siempre~ _

No nos permiten estar juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso escogemos a quien amar? ¿Qué acaso ser feliz es un pecado? Pues en mi caso…lo era. Mi padre adoptivo no aceptaba el hecho de que su única compañía, su hijo adoptivo fuera homosexual y tuviera un novio –que, por cierto, era el chico más amable y amoroso que se haya conocido-. Nunca lo aceptó, y por eso…nos separó.

Nos conocimos en una bella tarde de primavera, teníamos 6 años. Los dos jugábamos en diferentes partes del patio trasero del "Sun Garden". Yo era nuevo, así que no tenía ningún amigo; estaba triste, nunca en la vida se me había visto así aunque, era muy obvia mi condición…mis padres acababan de morir y nadie de mi familia quería encargarse de mí. Estaba solo. Pero entonces…llegaste tú, como la luz que ilumina mi camino lleno de tinieblas, como la cereza que adorna cada helado de pistacho que como…bueno, eso último no (XD). Resulta que habías pateado tu balón de soccer demasiado fuerte cayendo a mis pies. _"Un…balón?"_ Pensé, y entonces, de un hermoso arbusto, saliste tú, tenías unos llamativos ojos color jade y un lindo cabello rojizo. En cuanto me viste me regalaste una hermosa sonrisa y caminaste hacia mí. Parecías una buena persona. Ya cuando estuviste en frente mío, extendiste tu mano hacía mí sonriendo. Te miré extrañado, y entonces…

-Hola!- dijiste tiernamente –Me llamo Kiyama Hiroto, y tu?

-Y-y-yo…- dudaba en responderle, en esos momentos se podría decir que desconfiaba de todos; pero terminé cediendo –Me llamo Midorikawa Ryuuji- Le dije con un pequeño e inocente rubor en mis mejillas, pues solo tenia 6 años.

-Nee, me pasas mi balón, onegai?-

-Claro!- dije un poco ya más animado, no sabía por que pero su presencia me causaba tranquilidad, aunque eso no lo podía percibir en ese momento.

Desde ese momento, comenzamos a ser los mejores amigos; juramos que estaríamos juntos para siempre…lastima que ese juramento no pudo ser cumplido. Él me apoyó en todo, TODO, crecimos juntos; sabíamos hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada uno, era genial su compañía.

Tiempo después, me adoptaron. Era un señor con una muy buena pinta, parecía ser muy cariñoso, me alegré un poco. Aunque, eso significaba separarme de el lado de Hiroto. _"No te preocupes ¡Te visitaré todos los días!"_ me dijiste, y así fue.

Pasó el tiempo y fuimos acercándonos cada vez más y más…pero no precisamente como amigos. En esos momentos ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Ya teníamos 15 años, ahora eras mi novio; habían demasiados comentarios sobre nosotros en todo el instituto, quiero decir: una pareja homosexual, en un instituto mixto, en donde se podrían cuadrar con cualquiera? Pues no, nos amábamos mutuamente como nadie lo hacía; yo en realidad pienso que ellos tenían un poco de envidia, porque, así fuera un hombre, tenía alguien a quien amar. Total, nunca me importaron estos rumores.

Un año después, nos decidimos contarle a mi padre adoptivo acerca de nuestra relación, ya que, me había presentado como el novio de Hiroto ante el Señor Kira y Hitomiko hace unas semanas, se lo tomaron muy bien la verdad, nunca pensé que lo harían.

Llegamos a mi casa los dos, tomados de la mano, tipo 8 de la noche; estaba muy oscuro. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero decidí hacerlo por la felicidad de Hiroto, él no quería que nuestra relación estuviera a escondidas del hombre que decidió entregarme todo su cariño, mientras yo estaba (literalmente) solo. Mi padre se encontraba sentado en ese gran sillón de cuero negro en el que trabajaba, tenía su mirada enfocada en su computadora, habían sido tiempos difíciles para la empresa en la que trabajaba.

-Papá…estoy en casa- Le dije suavemente, alzó la vista y vio a Hiroto a mi lado, luego centró su mirada en mí de nuevo.

-Mido…ya has llegado (No, es un holograma XD)- Se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia mí para darme el habitual abrazo de llegada (?) y entonces, vio mi mano entrelazada con la de Hiroto; me miró serio.

-Papá yo…estoy saliendo con Hiroto- dije con un miedo indescriptible, Hiro me dio un calido abrazo protector, amaba cuando lo hacía; me sentía seguro en sus fuertes brazos. Mi padre observaba cada mínima cosa que hacíamos…de un momento a otro nos dio una mirada cargada de desprecio, de asco…me partió el corazón. Éste era el mal presentimiento que sentía, algo va a pasar con mi padre.

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI! ¡NO ACEPTARÉ QUE EL HIJO QUE CRIÉ SEA UN MALDITO GAY!- dijo para darme una cachetada en mi morena mejilla -¡NUNCA DEBÍ ADOPTARTE!- y entonces, me dio una patada en el estómago, sacándome el poco aire que tenía en mis pulmones, pues es otro lo había perdido de los nervios que tenía. Perdí el conocimiento.

Hiroto estaba en total shock, el amable y tierno hombre se había transformado por completo en un horrible monstruo! ¡Cómo se atrevía a tocar a SU (uke) novio! Inmediatamente se fue a socorrer a su Mido, pero un frío metal en su frente se lo impidió; era un revólver. Lentamente fue alejándose del desmayado cuerpo del de cabellera verde.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI HIJO IMBÉCIL!- amenazó el ahora psicópata hombre -¡VETE AHORA MISMO DE MI CASA, O TE DISPARO!- comenzó a agitar su revolver, eso le causó miedo a Hiroto, odiaba hacerlo pero tenía que dejarlo ahí, a la merced de su atemorizante padre; porque tenía que vivir para seguir protegiéndolo, ya que…nadie más lo haría.

-Está bien…- dice dándose por vencido, aparentemente –Me iré, pero no dejaré de amar a su hijo; es la persona más importante para mí y le aseguro que el piensa lo mismo acerca de mí. Por favor, piénselo bien, por el bien de Mido…

-¡C-CALLATE!- el hombre amenazó con su arma de nuevo. Hiroto hizo caso y salió de la casa, si se quedaba ahí…

Midorikawa fue despertando lentamente, estaba en su cama, con su pijama puesta ¿Qué había pasado anoche?

¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo nada de ayer…ni siquiera supe cuando llegué a casa! Me duele mi mejilla…voy al espejo y veo ese gran moretón adornando de una forma no muy agradable mi morena mejilla. ¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo! Hiroto y yo le contaríamos a mi padre (adoptivo) acerca de nuestra relación…pero, qué paso? Donde está Hiroto?

Bajé las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, había despertado con un hambre impresionante, aparte me dolía el estómago (aunque no era precisamente por el hambre…)¡Que dolor! Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con mi padre (adoptivo) sentado, desayunando, tomándose su café; muy, muy serio, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma.

-Ohayou, Papá- saludé, solo se limitó a mirarme, para después clavar su penetrante mirada en la mesa.

-Te PROHIBO que te veas con él- soltó de pronto.

-Q-que…? ¿Porqué?- contesté inmediatamente, porque esta diciendo cosas como esa! No es gracioso en lo absoluto. Un pequeño miedo me invadía.

-Como escuchaste, te prohíbo que te veas con tu noviecito, entendido? No aceptaré gays en esta casa! ¿¡ENTENDIDO!

-Pero papá! Lo AMO con todo mi corazón! No puedes negar mis sentimientos hacia él, papá por favor…acepta mis sentimientos por él…- dije desanimadamente, y de repente, recordé a Hiroto –Que…QUE LE HICISTE A HIROTO! Papá… porque no recuerdo nada de ayer ¡DIME!- dije alteradamente, si algo le pasaba…no me lo perdonaría.

Estuve encerrado por 3 semanas. Mi padre me encerró con candado en mi cuarto (que tierno resultó el señor…) y solo comía una vez al día, cada día me veía en el espejo del baño para notar mi deterioro…estaba delgado y pálido…parecía el reemplazo de Hiroto. Al acabar mi tiempo en cautiverio (?) mi papá…por fin nos aceptó. No sé como pasó, si mi encierro le emblandeció el corazón, si Hiroto hizo algo para que cambiara de opinión…pero lo que sé, es que todo su ser dio un cambio radical.

Aproximadamente dos días después volví al instituto, era un perezoso lunes con 3 horas de matemáticas y 5 de física (¡el colegio del horror! –huye-). Aunque, eso era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos, quería ver a mi amado Hiroto. No verlo por tres semanas enteras, y después de lo que paso, no es para nada fácil. Entonces…lo vi cruzar la puerta del salón de clase, en cuanto él notó mi presencia, corrió hacia mí y me besó, fue un desesperado pero tierno beso, el que tanto anhelaba.

-Mido! Mido! Pero que te ha pasado! Qué te ha hecho tu padre, dime por favor- me dijo desesperadamente.

-Hiro…- mostré una sonrisa –él nos aceptó ¡por fin!- dije lleno de felicidad, en ese instante Hiroto mostró un indescriptible rostro de sorpresa, alivio y alegría. Estábamos llenos de felicidad, la persona más importante para mí, ¡nos aceptaba! Ya los otros comentarios no valían nada.

-Hiroto, dime que no me abandonarás nunca por favor- le dije muy suave, casi susurrando; recargándome en su pecho. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor en el pecho cuando no estoy junto a él…esa soledad.

-Mido, Estaremos juntos para Siempre.

_FIN _

Qué tal ¿Les gusto?  
>Me pareció muy cursi D: Si, pero quede satisfecha con este one-shot.<br>¡Es lo más largo que he escrito!  
>Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.<br>Si desean, no duden en comentar!  
>Nos vemos en la proxima emision! (?)<p> 


End file.
